Tentações
by Inuzinha
Summary: A única mulher que um dia mexeu com a cabeça de Tom Riddle.


Eu estava lendo o livro de poções quando ela chegou. Essa menina realmente gosta de me atormentar. Argh. E toda vez que ela aparece eu, simplesmente, perco o foco do meu plano.

Como raios ela tem esse efeito sobre mim?

- Lendo de novo, Tom-tom? - ela falou. E todos que estavam no salão comunal riram. Ótimo, sou a piada do dia.

- Não é da sua conta, Petrova. E não em chame assim.

Como ela me deixava irritado! E mesmo assim ela me fazia sentir como se fosse um adolescente idiota, apaixonado desse jeito.

Ela pegou o livro da minha mão, só para me provocar.

- Vamos, devolva-me - disse, estendendo a mão, esperando ela devolver. Só que ela não devolveu, é claro. Ao invés, jogou o livro no chão. E saiu com o seu salto batendo alto no chão.

E eu só consegui ficar olhando abobado pra ela, vendo-a sair do salão comunal.

- Para de babar, Riddle! - alguém disse e outros deram risadinhas.

Eu levantei, já com minha varinha na mão.

- Quem disse isso? - fiz a cara mais assustadora que eu consegui, se eu queria ser o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, tinha que saber isso. E pelo visto eu sabia. Todos ficaram em absoluto silêncio.

Então, eu sibilei: - Bombarda!

E a parede perto deles foi premiada com um lindo buraco.

- Esse cara é louco. - Reconheci a voz. Era do cara que tinha feito aquele estúpido comentário.

Olhei pra ele e disse: - Arrume isso, e se contar para algum professor que fui, eu farei com que esse buraco seja no meio do seu cérebro. Não duvide disso.

E eu saí, parando apenas para apanhar meu livro.

Fui para a biblioteca precisava de um lugar silencioso para conseguir concentrar no meu plano.

Assim que sentei, ela apareceu.

- Você não cansa de mim? - ela perguntou, sentando na cadeira na minha frente.

- Parece-me o contrário. - Eu respondi, sem olhar pra cima. Tinha certeza que minha voz ia falhar se eu olhasse para ela. Tentei me concentrar no meu livro.

E pela segunda vez ela tomou meu livro.

- O que tem de tão interessante nesse livro que não deixa você olhar para mim? Mulher pelada? - ela falou fechando o livro.

- Não tem nada. Eu só não quero olhar pra você - eu disse com o meu olhar assustador, esperando que ela ficasse como os outros no salão comunal e me deixasse em paz.

- Isso era pra me assustar? Haha, foi fofo.

Ela levantou e ficou do meu lado.

- Você fica fazendo essas caras e eu quase esqueci o que ia dizer.

- O que você quer?

- Era só pra avisar que vai ter uma festa no salão comunal, no horário da última aula. Você quer ir?

- Isso é um convite? - Perguntei, dando meio sorriso.

- Não, eu não convidei você, só perguntei se você queria ir.

Ela piscou para mim e saiu. Deixando-me com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Imediatamente balancei minha cabeça, querendo tirar Mary Petrova dela.

Então, chegou a hora da aula. E eu realmente fiquei em dúvida se deveria ir para a festa ou para a sala. Sabia que ir para essa festa era loucura. Afinal, ela tinha dito que não era um convite. Mas, se não era um convite, para que ela me contaria? Resolvi arriscar.

Fui até o salão comunal e quando entrei, estava tudo diferente. Estava escuro, tirando algumas luzes coloridas que ficavam piscando. E tinha mesas abarrotadas de comida. E tudo que estava lá há algumas horas atrás tinha sumido. Não tinha mais sofás, nem poltronas e muito menos mesas de estudo. E pelo visto, o garoto tinha fechado o buraco que eu tinha feito. Senti um leve sorriso se formando no meu rosto.

Foi quando eu a vi. Ela estava no meio da sala. E gritava para que todos a ouvissem.

- Obrigado por terem vindo ao meu aniversário. E obrigado pelos presentes. Sem mais delongas, vamos começar a FESTA!

E quando ela falou "festa" começou uma música típica de balada que eu sabia que depois de um tempo me daria dor de cabeça.

Confesso que tinha ficado surpreso por ser aniversário dela e mais ainda por ela querer que eu estivesse na festa.

Encontrei um lugar para me sentar e fiquei observando. Era isso. Eu não devia ter vindo. Eu não combinava com aquelas pessoas. Elas não gostavam de mim e eu não gostava delas.

Já estava quase me levantando quando umas pequenas mãos taparam meus olhos.

- Adivinha, quem é? - ela gritou por cima da música.

Não precisavam nem pensar. Só tinha uma pessoa que falaria comigo naquela festa. Só tinha uma pessoa que ousaria tocar em mim.

Quando eu não respondi, ela deixou as mãos cair. E ficou em frente de mim.

- Então, você veio! - ela sorriu.

- Você convidou. - E sem saber por que, eu devolvi o sorriso.

- Ah, então você sabe sorri. Pensei que ia ter que te ensinar.

Ela disse e sentou no meu colo. Eu fiquei sem ação.

Depois ela passou seus braços por sobre meus ombros.

Percebi que tinha que falar alguma coisa.

- Você não me falou que era seu aniversário. Eu não trouxe presente.

- Bobinho, - ela disse e deu um de seus sorrisos brincalhões - ano que vem você me dá dois presentes e eu te perdoo.

Então, ele tocou seus lábios nos meus. Não era exatamente um beijo. Era isso, só um toque.

De novo, eu fiquei sem ação. Como eu não fiz nada, ela levantou e disse:

- Já que você não vai me convidar para dançar, eu vou procurar alguém que queira.

Segundos depois, eu a vi dançando com um cara. Eles estavam bem colados e ela, ás vezes, mandava alguns olhares para mim. Quando ele a beijou, foi o fim da festa pra mim.

Mas, ao invés de voltar pra aula, que era o que eu devia fazer, eu subi para o dormitório masculino.

Será que eu devia ter feito aquilo? Eu devia ter a beijado? Esquecer todo o meu plano e viver como adolescente normal... Com namorada, e as únicas preocupações sendo as minhas notas nos testes?

Não, eu sabia que essas coisas não eram para mim. Desde pequeno, eu sei que sou diferente dos outros. Eu sei que nasci para ser mais. Eu nasci para ser o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. E não vai ser Mary Petrova que vai estragar isso.

Tomada minha decisão, eu peguei de novo aquele livro que estava lendo. Ele falava sobre uma pedra que era capaz de fazer com que qualquer um que bebesse o seu elixir vivesse para sempre. A pedra filosofal. Seria verdade?

O mais frustrante era que ele não dava mais informações. Quem raios estava com essa pedra?

- Sério? - Alguém falou me assustando - Você abandonou minha festa por causa de um estúpido livro? Nunca me senti tão humilhada. - Ela fingiu que chorava e limpava o rosto como se tivesse lágrimas. Depois sentou ao meu lado na cama e deu uma gargalhada.

- Você é tão nerd.

- O que você quer? - Perguntei colocando o livro do meu lado.

- Percebi que meu brinquedinho não estava onde eu queria que ele estivesse e vim busca-lo.

- E por "brinquedinho", você quer dizer, eu?

- Quem mais? Você está vendo mais alguém aqui? - ela desatou em outra gargalhada.

Ficando um pouco mais séria, ela disse:

- Disseram-me o que você fez no salão comunal.

- Hum, será que pela primeira vez eu assustei você?

Ela me encarou.

- Eu pareço com alguém que está assustada, Tom-tom?

Ela disse se aproximando de mim. E quando eu pensei que ela ia me beijar, ela pegou o livro e saiu correndo.

Ficou perto da primeira janela que viu e ameaçou jogar o livro fora.

- Melhor você não fazer isso!

- Porque não? O que você vai fazer?

Ela disse quando eu fui me aproximando. Percebi que só tinha um jeito dela me devolver aquele livro. Se ela queria atenção, era isso que eu daria a ela.

Fui chegando mais perto, bem lentamente.

- O que vai fazer, para recuperar seu livrinho?

Quando fiquei de frente a ela, Mary não tentou correr, na verdade ficou bem parada. Senti sua respiração rápida no meu rosto. Agarrei seu pulso e puxei o livro.

Ela me olhou parecendo frustrada. No mesmo segundo, larguei o livro no chão e agarrei sua cinturada com minhas duas mãos e puxei-a para perto. E sem conseguir resistir beijei seus lábios. Ela correspondeu avidamente. Senti quando ela puxou minha cabeça para mais perto. Então, aprofundei o beijo.

Puxei o sinto que estava abaixado dos seus seios e depois abri lentamente os botões da sua blusa, ouvindo-a suspirar. Ela encerrou o beijo mordendo minha boca e as suas mãos começaram a passear por baixo da minha blusa, me dando calafrios.

Quando finalmente me livrei da sua blusa e do sutiã, segurei seus seios delicadamente e levei minha boca até eles. E depois os suguei a ouvindo gemer. Aquilo fez com que eu imediatamente ficasse excitado. Ela cravou suas unhas nas minhas costas. Peguei suas pernas e coloquei ao redor do meu quadril. Levei-a até a minha cama. Mary encarava-me, claramente, pedindo por mais. Dei-lhe mais um beijo demorado e quando chegamos à cama a coloquei delicadamente e fiquei em cima dela. Ela me ajudou a tirar a blusa. Traçou um caminho desde meu umbigo até o botão da minha calça, abrindo-o rapidamente.

- Você quer mesmo fazer isso?

- Não sei - pela primeira vez, ela parecia estar com medo. Então, eu resolvi que aquilo não era certo.

- Então, devemos parar.

Quando eu ia levantar, ela puxou minha mão.

- Se eu não fizer isso, você vai voltar a ser indiferente comigo?

- Não sei.

Eu sabia que não era certo dizer que eu viraria namorado dela porque eu tinha certeza que uma hora eu voltaria ao normal e me concentraria apenas no meu plano. Deixando qualquer tipo de distração de lado. E ela era, claramente, uma distração.

Levantei e fui para o bainheiro, precisava descarregar aquela tensão. Terminei de tirar minha roupa e entrei debaixo da água gelada. Quando abri os olhos e vi que ela tinha entrado no banheiro também. E para minha surpresa estava nua.

Ela me empurrou do chuveiro e ficou debaixo da água. Só pude ficar encarar seu corpo perfeito. E com o tempo não resisti e fui ao seu encontro e a beijei. Foi ainda melhor do que antes, eu sentia todo o seu corpo encostar-se ao meu.

- Porque você me tenta? – eu perguntei, entrei os beijos.

- Porque eu quero que você seja meu.

Foi aí que ela abaixou e ficou na altura do meu órgão. Passou sua mão delicadamente na minha coxa. Meu membro automaticamente eriçou. Deixou-me completamente paralisado quando colocou a boca nele e sugou-o, segurei para não gemer alto. Era uma sensação diferente. Nunca tinha sentido antes.

E a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar, era: "Não pare!". E ela não me decepcionou. Cada vez ela ia mais rápido. Eu precisava que ela fosse mais rápido. Coloquei minha mão na sua cabeça, fazendo entender que eu queria mais. Ela se apressou, fazendo com que espasmos passassem por todo o meu corpo.

- É agora!

Ela deu uma última lambida e se afastou, observando o liquido que saiu do meu pênis. E parecia maravilhada por ter causado essas reações no meu corpo.

Quando se levantou, ficou me encarando por alguns segundos. Depois veio na minha direção, encostou seu corpo no meu e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Essa não foi a melhor sensação que você já sentiu na vida?

Não tive alternativa, a não ser dizer:

- Sim. Foi a melhor.

Mary riu.

- Não se esqueça disso, Riddle. – ela disse, enquanto se afastava e saia do banheiro. Fazendo com que eu ficasse com água na boca a cada passo que dava.

Como eu poderia esquecer?


End file.
